This invention relates generally to cave type display devices for simulation and virtual reality applications and wall type display devices for wide screen display applications, and more particularly, to a display device convertible between a cave configuration and a wall configuration.
Currently, display devices including a plurality of display screens for creating an immersive environment for simulation and virtual reality applications include relatively small CRT or LCD monitors fixed or movable in desired angular relation to one another, or much larger projection type devices fixed in an angularly related arrangement known as a cave configuration. The smaller display devices have proven quite useful for applications such as virtual reality games and driver training, wherein the display devices can be positioned relatively closely to the operator and small angular adjustments can be made between the monitors as required. Further, for simulation of another direction, such as a rearward direction after simulating forward and side directions, one of the small monitors can be repositioned at a more rearward location to provide the desired directional view.
The known cave type devices, however, typically used for instance where the operation of a large machine such as a construction machine, mining machine, or earthmoving machine or the like is to be simulated, due to the large size of the projector type displays used and operator control area required, do not provide such display screen mobility.
Similarly, the known wall type display devices, that is, devices wherein several large display screens are arranged in side by side, generally coplanar relation, are also dedicated arrangements.
A problem with dedicated cave type display devices and wall type devices is that due to the large size of the projection display devices used, a correspondingly large area is required. Thus, if it is desired to have both a cave capability and a wall capability, a correspondingly large space is required.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
A display device convertible between a cave configuration and a wall configuration is disclosed. The present display device includes a first display module having a display screen including first and second opposite peripheral edges and means for displaying an image on the display screen. The display device includes a second display module having a display screen including a peripheral edge and means for displaying an image on the display screen, and a third display module having a display screen including a peripheral edge and means for displaying an image on the display screen, wherein the second and third display modules are positionable with the respective peripheral edges of the display screens thereof in abutting relation to the display screen of the first display module with all of the display screens generally coplanar in the wall configuration, and wherein the second and third display modules are positionable with the respective peripheral edges of the display screens thereof in abutting relation to the display screen of the first display module and the display screens of the second and third display modules angularly related to the display screen of the first display module in the cave configuration.